


If you look you will see

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, asking someone out on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gaara gets asked on a date.
Relationships: Ayame/Gaara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	If you look you will see

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a paring that I don't think has been written before. And really, why not with the way this year is going? Yolo and whatnot. 
> 
> Its short, but hopefully sweet.

She's seen him come around often enough with Naruto. She doesn't know him very well, but he's cute, and it would be a good way to get to know him better. 

And if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. No big deal. She will live. Besides, he looks like he could use some fun. 

So she walks up to where he is sitting in a restruant and asks him. 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

The table is silent. It feels like everyones eyes are on her. She tries to ignore that, and looks into his eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. 

"Yes." He answers, sounding a bit dazed. 

"So when would be a good time to meet to, and where?"

He pauses for a long moment, seemingly in deep thought

"Would here at eleven, tomorrow work?"

"Perfect"

And with that she leaves the room to go look up events he might like at that time. She doesnt want it to be all about her, and he looks like he could use somethig fun in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Anything but ordinary
> 
> "Let down your defences  
> Use no common sense  
> If you look you will see   
> that this world is a beautiful   
> accident turbulent suculent   
> opulent permanent, no way  
> I wanna taste it   
> Don't wanna waste it away"


End file.
